El fuego interno de mi corazon
by KidaxD
Summary: Inuyasha como siempre va detras de Kikio y Kagome se queda llorando sola en el bosque,pero no se da cuenta de que alguien esta muy interesado en ella y que la utilizara para saciar su deseo,pero no sabe que todo tiene un costo.
1. Chapter 1

Lo de siempre el anime y los personajes no son míos si no de su respectiva autora.

El fuego interno de mi corazón.

Chapter 1: Mi realidad

Kagome POV.

Mi historia ja! Mi historia es leyenda, pocos saben mi historia y casi nadie mi realidad.

Estaba en el bosque, sentada en el árbol del tiempo ,cuando de repente oí un ruido, con todo el temor del mundo fui a ver que era causante de aquel ruido que me llego a dar escalofríos.

Al asomarme para ver que o quien era, salio Kirara dándome el susto del año.

Así que Sango te mando para que me cuidaras si es que acaso hay peligro eh…Kirara-le dije al pequeño animal

El en respuesta solo me lamió la mejilla sacando una sonrisa.

Que mal que Inuyasha no sepa decidir entre dos personas, pero tu y yo ya sabemos a quien va a elegir,-suspire-obviamente que a Kikio, pero lo único que se es que jamás podrá quererme como yo a el y es lo que mas me duele.-dije intentando pretender que Kirara me respondería.

Pero lo único que iso fue transformarse gruñendo a algo que había enfrente de unos árboles.

Cuando la supuesta persona que había entre los árboles salio a dar la cara, me quede confundida al ver de quien se trataba.

Seshomaru-dije un tanto confundida

Humana ingenua estas llorando por un hombre que nunca te va a querer y apreciar, realmente te comportas como una niñita enamorada que si no tiene lo que quiere se pone a llorar.-dije este con un tono de repugnancia.

Y tu que sabes del amor?-le dije rudamente.

Los youkai no tenemos esos insignificantes sentimientos humanos, pero puedo ayudarte a vengarte-dijo dibujando una sonrisa picara que me dejo petrificada

De…d..e que ha..blas-le dije temblorosa

Hablo de que pasaría si Inuyasha se entera que su mujer estuvo con su medio hermano-me dijo acercándose sensualmente, cosa que no avanzo mucho ya que Kirara le gruño al instante cuando se movió.

Yo no soy la mujer de Inuyasha ,y no seria capaz de hacer esa porquería que tu dices-cuando le dije eso Kirara se fue quien sabe donde, dándole la libertad de Seshomaru para acorralarme con un árbol.

Yo estaba atónita ,y no sabia que hacer solo lo miraba con temor.

Bien si no quieres que te tome por venganza entonces te tomare por gusto, sea por las buenas o por las malas.-Me dijo Seshomaru cuando empezó a besarme el cuello.

Yo me resistí lo mas que pude pero en un movimiento descuidado mío, me dejo en el suelo tomándome con una sola mano las dos muñecas.

Luego de eso empezó a rasgar mi uniforme dejándome solo en ropa interior, yo solo tenia miedo, miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir.

¡Por favor Seshomaru no lo hagas!-le rogaba para que se deteniera.

Pero mientras yo gritaba desesperada el saco su látigo y lo enredo en mis muñecas quedando a su merced.

Sueltameee! Por favor Seshomaru, detenteeee!-decía ya con unas cuantas lagrimas rodándome por las mejillas.

Quieres cerrar la boca! Esto también te beneficiara, lo único que quiero es placer y ya que eres mi única opción no puedo desaprovecharla-me dijo con desesperacion.

Yo solo sabia llorar por aquel monstruo que estaba tocando mi cuerpo. Pero mis ojos se abrieron de repente cuando rompió mi sostén y comenzó a lamer y morder mis pechos ,yo solo quería morirme de una buena vez.

Cuando termino con mis pechos, se comenzó a desvestir y lo único que ise fue cerrar mis ojos intentando imaginar que alguien vendría a ayudarme, pero nadie vino a ayudarme.

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi. a Seshomaru desnudo frente a mi, yo intentaba mirar hacia otro lado por la vergüenza y terror.

Que nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo-dijo con una voz burlona- pues nunca me olvidaras-agrego, mientras se deshacía de mis braguitas. Y comenzaba a posicionarme sobre mi y empezar a besarme de una manera casi salvaje.

Todavía besándome, intento separar mis piernas lo cual yo me resistía con mucha rudeza.

Seshomaru, no lo hagas por…faa…vorrr-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Shh….. tranquila sere gentil-me susurro en la oreja, para luego morderla y hacer un pequeño camino de saliva hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios donde volvió a tomarlos con rudeza.

Estaba demasiado asustada, pero di un grito cuando el me penetro con rudeza, sentí un dolor inmenso y otras lagrimas de dolor se juntaron en mis mejillas.

El se quedo quieto un rato, mientras yo me sumía en mi dolor.

Seshomaru…porfavor de..!-le dije con el mas profundo dolor de mi corazón.

Este juego aun no a terminado linda-dijo en un tono sensual

Y luego el empezó a embestirme salvajemente, yo solo quería que se detuviera, pero en cambio el me tomo de las caderas y me dio vuelta quedando sobre la hierba, sin separarse de mi, se afirmo de mis caderas y volvió a embestirme.

Ahhh…Sesho….maru..Detente-Dije entre gemidos y llanto.

Ahh…estoy es de..lici…oso-Dijo mientras seguía con sus embestidas

Hasta que ambos sentimos que llegaríamos al clímax.

Ahhh…Sesh..omaruuuu!-Grite

AHHH!-Grito mientras liberaba su semilla dentro de mi.

Cuando salio de mi interior me sentía como basura, se levanto y se vistió, yo solo pude esconder mi cabeza entre mis piernas y comencé a llorar en silencio.

El olio el agua salada de mis ojos y vio como estaba, me paso la parte de arriba de su traje, como compadeciéndose de mi.

Ahora te alejaras de Inuyasha, ahora eres mía y me perteneces –dijo acercándose hacia ella, se agacho y lamió su cuello y luego lo mordió.

Ahhhhh!-grite cuando vi pequeñas gotas de sangre cayendo sobre mi cuello.

Bueno chicos, aquí les dejo mi primer fic. Soy nueva en esto así que por favor no sean tan duras conmigo

Adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Las cosas cambian

Lo de siempre yo no soy dueña de Inuyasha ni de sus personajes.

Cuando Seshomaru dejo de morderla se sentía débil, y lo único que recuerda es que unos ojos ámbar la miraron con satisfacción, luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

Era de noche, Kagome se despertó, sintiéndose extraña y tenia la vista un poco nublada no sabia lo que pasaba ni en donde estaba, pero su vista se fue aclarando cada vez mas hasta que puedo ver bien, vio que estaba en una cueva, y había una pequeña fogata en medio de esta.

Y de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba se giro para ver quien era y lo vio, al sujeto que le había violado llevándose consigo también su virginidad y Kagome sintió por primera vez un odio que podría hacer que no le importara ni su vida.

Seshomaru: Veo que ya despertaste, no me digas sigues enojada conmigo-le dijo a Kagome haciendo que lo fulminara con la mirada.

Kagome no sabe de donde saco tanta velocidad para abalanzarse contra el.

Pero Seshomaru fue mas rápido y le atrapo las muñecas para que así pudiera evitar sus golpes.

Kagome: Eres un maldito, voy a matarte y suéltame de una vez!-dijo Kagome con rencor

Seshomaru: Al menos ya eres capaz de usar la velocidad-le dijo en un tono serio

Kagome no sabia de lo que hablaba, solo quería matarlo por haber arruinado su vida.

Seshomaru: Aun no te das cuenta es mejor que vengas conmigo y lo entenderás-le dijo tranquilo.

Pero Kagome nisiquiera alcanzo a contestar ya que Seshomaru la había tomado de la cintura para volar rumbo al bosque. Cuando al fin se detuvieron fue enfrente de un lago, se podía ver hasta el reflejo de la luna.

Kagome: Porque me trajiste aquí! Quiero irme con Inuyasha y no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar-le dijo con odio

Seshomaru tomándola del pelo y pegándola a un árbol le dijo:

Seshomaru: Nunca ,oíste bien, nunca te volverás a acercar a el porque tu eres mi hembra y tienes que respetarme!-le grito con un poco de ¿celos?

Kagome asustándose y temiendo lo peor comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas.

Kagome: Suéltame, por favor seshomaru suéltame-le dijo entre sollozos haciendo que el joven youkai sintiera un poco de lastima por ella y soltándola de su agarre.

Seshomaru: Ya no deberías mostrar esa clase de sentimientos frente a nadie el miedo es solo un sentimiento humano.-le dijo con seriedad

Kagome: De que estas hablando-dijo nerviosa Kagome

Seshomaru: Ve tu reflejo en el lago y lo entenderás-le dijo

Kagome rápidamente fue a ver su reflejo, y cuando logro verlo abrió los ojos de inmediato, vio que ya no era una humana, tenia una cola color negra que caía en su hombro(como la de seshomaru), su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de su trasero, tenia las orejas puntiagudas y tenia las mismas marcas que tenia seshomaru en su piel, incluyendo a la pequeña luna que estaba en su frente.

Su figura se veía mas adulta y cuando se movió sintió que su ropa le quedaba algo pequeña (incluyendo la ropa interior). Seguía llevando su uniforme y su cara se puso roja al ver como su falda estaba apunto de no dejar nada a la imaginación, su cara en cambio le gusto demasiado ,había cambiado esa era la realidad desde hoy, pero aunque le pareció muy sorprendente lo que le había pasado se sentía feliz porque ya no la compararían mas con Kikio(en forma física).

Kagome: Que me paso! , porque estoy así que me haz hecho!-le dijo con rabia pero en el fondo sentía un poco de felicidad por lo que había hecho.

Seshomaru: La mordedura que te ise antes de desmayarte, no es una marca cualquiera, esa marca significa que me perteneces y que ningún otro macho podrá acercarse a ti, y ya que eres un humana la marca te cambio transformándote en una youkai.

Kagome: Maldito bastardo ,no solo tuviste el descaro de violarme, si no que también me transformaste en una youkai.

Seshomaru: Deberías estar agradecida, es un honor ser de una de las razas mas fuertes que hay.-le dijo con indiferencia.

Kagome: Talvez pueda sacar un poco de provecho de esto- pensó lógicamente.

Seshomaru: Es hora de irnos Rin y Jacken nos esperan y ponte esto-le paso su estola para que se tapara, ya que la ropa le había quedado pequeña por su realmente ''gran cambio''.

Kagome: Sabes que no siempre podré estarme paseando con tu estola-le dijo ya mas calmada.

Seshomaru: Te conseguiré ropa nueva y te entrenare, en todo caso si algún macho se atreve a acercársete lo asesinare sin compasión alguna-le dijo rudamente

Mientras en la aldea de la anciana Kaede un furioso hanyou estaba preguntando a sus amigos donde estaba Kagome.

Sango: Es tu culpa, por hacerla sufrir por esa sacerdotisa ya muerta, y dejar que se fuera ahora quien sabe donde!-grito Sango con rabia.

Shippo: maldito perro idiota.

Miroku: No todo es culpa de Inuyasha, también debimos de haberla cuidado.

Inuyasha: Miroku si sabe de lo que habla, también debieron de cuidarla!-grito

Kaede: Chicos!, deberían de estar buscando a Kagome en vez de estar aquí echándose la culpa entre ustedes.

Todos: Tiene razón-dijeron todos

Inuyasha: Entonces que esperamos-dijo autoritariamente.

Por otro lado en una parte del bosque.

Seshomaru: Hey, apresúrate falta poco para llegar.-dijo pasando entre los árboles como si nada, en cambio Kagome trataba de esquivar cada rama que le obstruía el paso.

Kagome: Sabes al menos deberías decir por favor-dijo irónicamente.

Seshomaru: No le diré por favor a mi ''Mujer'',ya que deberías obedecerme-dijo indiferente

Kagome: Y quien dijo que soy tu mujer!-grito confundida

Seshomaru: Yo, que no me oíste. Y deberás cumplir con tus obligaciones como mujer-le dijo con descaro.

En cambio Kagome ,tenia la cara roja como o mas que un tomate.

Seshomaru: Llegamos

Kagome paso por unos árboles, y luego se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña niña durmiendo encima de un yokai de dos cabezas ,y había otro acostado cerca de un árbol.

Kagome: Están dormidos.-dijo viéndolos.

Seshomaru: Deberíamos dormir también.

Kagome: De que…-pero no alcanzo a decir nada, ya que el la había sujetado de la cintura y habían subido a una rama de un árbol, recostándola en su regazo.

Kagome: Seshomaru bájame!-grito

Seshomaru: Shh…quieres callarte vas a despertar a los demás-le susurro enojado-además, así estoy mas seguro de que no te escaparas.

Kagome: Estas demente bájame ahora.

Seshomaru: Te quedaras aquí ,lo quieras o no-ordeno ya mas serio.

Kagome viendo que ya no tenia otra opción, se relajo y en pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

Seshomaru la miro como dormía tan apaciblemente, y pensó como su estupido hermano pudo haber elegido a la sacerdotisa muerta ,en vez de él ahora ángel que dormía en su regazo.

Seshomaru: De ahora en adelante todo cambiara-susurro, antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

En otra parte del bosque nuestro grupo aun seguía buscando a la joven miko.

Inuyasha: Ese olor, percibo el olor de Kagome!-grito a lo que el grupo lo miro sorprendido, y empezó a correr hacia donde provenía el olor.

Todos: Inuyasha espéranos!-dijeron mientras intentaban alcanzarlo.

Cuando empezaba a estar cada vez mas cerca , de repente sintió otro olor que lo desconcertó, corrió mas rápido hasta que al fin llego a su destino, pero la imagen que vio lo desconcertó aun mas. Seshomaru y Kagome durmiendo juntos en una rama de un árbol, como una pareja de enamorados.

Inuyasha solo dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla, y lo único que salio de sus labios fue.

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Bien eso es todo lo que mi cerebro pudo imaginar hasta ahora, pero descuiden pronto la historia tomara un rumbo realmente inesperado ^_^

Tratare de actualizar lo mas luego posible, ADIOS!


End file.
